heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-17 War Child
Finally free of the Phantom Zone, Ursa has been on a direct course of the one planet in nearest proximity to where she broke free. It just so happened to be the planet Earth. Her hopes are that somewhere on that planet she will find her son, to make sure he doesn't grow weak while away from his parents' influence. Aside from that, there's a lot to explore, a new planet, a new specie, and a different level of technology to adjust to. She also doesn't know if General Zod has managed to break free of the Zone as well, and may have to get to work on finding a way to breach it from without. But all things start from step one, and for now she's just having a fly-over to familiarze with this new world. Lor-Zod, currently in his guise as "Zenith," is flying across the skyline. He has the distinctive costume he left in -- red, black, and white with the house of Zod sigil across the chest -- though he has added a black domino mask as well, somewhat concealing his appearance. Even so, it may not be difficult for Ursa to recognize him due to his clothing and otherwise similar appearance. He has not yet seen her approach, his attention focused on scanning the city for trouble. Spotting Lor-Zod appear in the skies as if her very thought summoned him, Ursa grins to herself, she keeps to her higher altitude and watches him like a hawk. One would expect she'd be overjoyed to see hime after all this time, and to know that he's alive and well. But she doesn't approach him right away, for a while she just follows him, almost as if to test if he would notice her in a given amount of time, despite the fact he has no reason whatsoever to suspect her presence. His attention proves to be wholly focused below, as he suddenly darts down into an alleyway. A gunshot rings out, but a moment later Zenith emerges, carrying a pistol in one hand and a mugger in the other. He ties the mutter to a lamppost with a handy bit of packing material, attaching the gun just over his head, and then turns to return to the alley. He assures the intended victim, an older gentleman who was out for a jog, that all is well, and then returns to the air, heading upward with a little wave. As he ascends, Zenith finally seems to pick up on the presence of another, casting furtive looks about to try to see what he's picking up on. Ursa observes in silent curiosity, not interefere, though she's not familiar of any of the people involved. It does seem like her son has finally taken initiative to take some actions on his own, rather than having to be proded for such. If anything, that's a good sign. But then as far as she's concerned, he has been far too careless. As soon as he emerges from the alley, she swoops down towards him, and rather than a tight embrace, her fist is extended towards him. She's testing his reaction time in case of a surprise, before even saying 'hello'. There is no verbal warning or chiding either, just a direct attack. Unfortunately for Lor-Zod, he's not looking in the right direction when Ursa strikes, and so he turns only just in time to catch Ursa's punch right on the chin. She'll have a clear image of the shock on his face, his eyes wide, just as the hard blow sends him rocketing backward. He smashes into the roof of a nearby building, leaving a small crumpled area where he impacted, before he manages to flip over and shoot back up into the air, now clearly in a combat ready position. He doesn't speak, doesn't protest the attack, even with a bruise already forming on his jaw. He knows how this goes -- it's like training: defend yourself or be beaten down. Still, he keeps on the defense, gauging whether Ursa will press her attack. There is no follow up attack after she strikes true, seems she really did miss him a great deal. "-Careless Lor-Zod, this planet may be inhabitat by an inferior specie to Kryptonians, but that doesn't mean we leave ourselves open to an attack.-" (-Spoken in Kryptonian-). Ursa looks at her son with a rather cold gaze, as he flies back up in the air, and her lips curve into a ghost of a smile, "-but we do always get back up. Good. I see you've found yourself a place to stay...what was that business with that man you bound? Is he your enemy? We do not offer mercy to enemies.-" "--Mother. I did not anticipate your arrival. I--I apologize for my carelessness.--" He lowers his guard only when he's certain the next attack is not coming, and then he cautiously returns her smile. "--That human? He was threatening another human and violating their laws. I have found it--useful--to adopt Earth customs while here in order to better blend in with the population.--" He gestures toward the alleyway, continuing, "--Those with great power, here, customarily use it to defend those who are weak and aid local law enforcement. So, I have been following that custom to gain greater trust from the local populace.--" Lor hesitates a moment, then adds abruptly, "--Mother, you must know. There are members of House El on this world. They could pose a danger to us.--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) "--Of course, it would seem a very low probability, but even a small percent allows for possibilities, yes? As warriors, we must always be ready, never let anyone catch you by surprise.--" If only Ursa learned that lesson before the incident with Jor-El, perhaps everything would have come to pass in a different manner, a better one. "--It seems this planet, from what little I surveyed, does not offer a proper challenge for you. But that is not a reason to be lax.--" She does nod at Lor-Zod's apology for his carelessness, showing her acceptance of it. "Earth," Ursa tastes the name of the planet, before turning to look at the man Lor-Zod left tied to the lamp post. "--We do not have to answer to their laws, but there is no harm in abiding by them for the time being. So...this choice of yours, has it lended you any friends on this planet?--" When Lor-Zod offers justification to his action, Ursa smiles more openly, "--your father would pleased to hear that, you're using your head Lor-Zod, that's good.--" Despite her words to her son just moments earlier, Ursa now seems a bit surprised, furrowing her brow as she spits out venomously, "--that is surprising. No doubt they hold some twisted account of Krypton's history, very astute observation, Lor-Zod, they may well be a threat.--" Shifting to look directly at her son's eyes, Ursa floats closer to him, "--who are these members of the House of El? What have you learned about them?--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) There is only an instant of hesitation from Lor-Zod before he answers crisply, "--The daughter of Zor-El and the son of Jor-El, Mother. They are both here, and they are very powerful and have many allies. We will... have to be very cautious in dealing with them, I believe. There are beings here with powers to rival our own, and the son of Jor-El -- he is called 'Kal-El' and is known here as 'Superman' -- knows many of them. We would be outnumbered very quickly, so I recommend... careful tactics.--" He has shifted unthinkingly into a rather military posture, standing at attention in the air with his hands held straight at his sides. (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) "--Daughter of Zor-El...interesting,--" Ursa comments to herself, though naturally, the son of Jor-El is something that really captures her attention. "--Fancy that...Jor-El refuses to take the necessary steps to save a planet, but he will do all he can to save his own son. And that is the man revered for his goodness.--" Ursa looks absolutely disgusted at what she takes for pure hypocracy. Having said that, it means absolutely nothing about his son. Jor-El's son grew up more Earthern than Kryptonian, there's no telling what he must be like. "--Kal-El, and yet he would cast aside his Kryptonian name to make these people of Earth more comfortable? Have you done the same, Lor-Zod?--" Ursa all of a sudden looks at Lor-Zod with a critical eye, almost threatening is the air about her as she asks the question. In silence, she considers her son's assessment of the situation, and it seems she is pleased enough because she makes no comment of it. "--Indeed, we must first know what we are facing.--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) Lor-Zod explains, remaining in that same position of attention, "--It's a custom for those who are called 'heroes' on this planet to be known by a war-name. They call him 'Superman' by that tradition, and I have chosen to be called 'Zenith.' Superman begins with their letter 'S,' which resembles the symbol of House El, so I chose Zenith, which begins with 'Z,' which resembles the sigil of our own house." He gazes straight ahead, reporting as he's asked questions, but he does not deviate from that behavior.--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) "--War-name...--" that seems to be something Ursa more readily understands, "--primitive, having a token name for prowess, rather than owning to it. But I can see the reasoning.--" Cocking her head to side with a bit of curiosity in her eyes, Ursa arches a brow as she asks, "--and have you such a war-name, Lor-Zod?--" When he answers the question, Ursa does something she rarely ever does, and that's to wrap her arms about her son, and give him a genuine embrace. "--I approve of your selection. That is what we are, that is what we strive for. The very best.--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) For a half moment, Lor-Zod stiffens his posture in surprise. He was never as used to physical affection as most children, and as he grew older this became only more true, but he does swiftly return his mother's embrace. "--Thank you, Mother. I have tried to conduct myself in a way that would make you proud.--" For the moment, he enjoys the feeling of acceptance and approval. A sense of family is something he has, of course, missed since coming to this planet. (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) The embrace doesn't last for long, it is a rare thing for Ursa to share affection with her son openly, but this time she found he has earned the positive affirmation. All told, she has missed him a great deal herself, even if her love for him is not always apparent. "--I was worried for you, Lor-Zod, you were too soft...you have grown stronger before you left to make your name, but I have feared you will meet misreable failure. Instead, you have shown me you can handle yourself, you are thinking properly, and can recognize threats. You still need to be more alert even when you think you are safe, but you are showing improvement.--" She nods at Lor-Zod, and seems pleased enough to hear he has been looking to make her proud. In retrospect, it seems her mother never wanted much of her at all, she will not have that for her son. She will see to it he will achieve his potential. "--Have you found a place to stay on this planet? Or must I claim one?--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) "--I have not found anywhere reliable to stay,--" Lor-Zod explains, stepping back and gesturing around to the city. "--I have found temporary lodgings at several times with various local people, but none of them are my own, and I do not consider any of them secure locations. Because of my age, I am too young to own a place legally, but there are places called 'hostels' that will take in anyone who needs a place to stay. Also, you will most likely find many locations easily adjusted to our needs.--" He generally suspects that Ursa will have no trouble finding a place to stay, and of course, they will have no time keeping in touch. Between their powerful voices and hearing, they could shout across the city to one another if they needed to. (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) "--I see,--" Ursa says without a tinge of emotion in her voice as she considers her son's words, following his hand gestures to get a better clue of the surrounding environment. "--Very well, you may stay where you currently reside if you so wish. I will inform you should I secure a proper place. If you need me, I will be there, I trust that doesn't need saying.--" She then turns her back on Lor-Zod, "--for now I must explore and see more for myself, carry on, Lor-Zod, so far you have made me proud enough.--" (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) Should Lor-Zod have nothing to add, Ursa will fly away. Lor-Zod watches her go, his expression and outward appearance the schooled sort of impassive he has learned to present based on his upbringing. He can put on the face of a good soldier, as he was taught. Inside, he finds himself torn. What can this mean? He had begun to almost feel at home here on Earth, but now that his mother has come here... nothing can be the same. He has the certain, heavy sense of dread that means, undoubtedly, they are once again at war. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs